


1, 2, 3, 4, & 5

by MadQueen



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into the 5 years that Seamus and James have known each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1, 2, 3, 4, & 5

They had met exactly 5 years ago today.

It had been one of the days of some convention and the two of them were staying in the same hotel. James had been going back down to the front desk, to get a new key.

It wasn’t his fault that he lost the key, alright. Granted, he had just been given it minutes ago, but it was not his fault alright.

James had been really annoyed with just the day in general and how nothing was going his way.

He just wanted to get downstairs, get his key, and go back to his room so he could go to bed and mentally prepare for the meetup he had scheduled the next day.

James pushed the first floor button on the elevator and saw the elevator doors close in front of him. James has an active imagination, he always is coming up with shit inside his head. So whenever the elevator dinged on the 4th floor James imagined a tall, blonde (he always had a thing for blondes), and sexy person to step through the doors.

As the doors finally opened the man James would later know to be Seamus O'Doherty walked through.

Well, two out of three isn’t bad. 

James spent most of the ride staring at Seamus and Seamus stood in near silence, only actually making a noise when the elevator stopped. …In the middle of one of the fucking floors with a jolt.

“Are you fucking…” James mumbled more to himself than anyone else as the elevator halted with a violent shake.

Seamus couldn’t help the opportunity to be a little shit, so he immediately responded. “No, I’m Seamus.”

James’ was out of words, not even sure how to respond to that. “That may be the worst joke I’ve ever heard in my entire life.”

The two exchanged similar jokes for the entire hour they were trapped in the elevator, making the best out of the situation as they could.

At one point James told him why he was heading downstairs, only for Seamus to point out that James’ keycard was in his back pocket.

“Were you staring at my ass?” James asked, pulling the offending piece of plastic out of his pocket to examine it.

“…Maybe.”

It wasn’t more than a few minutes later that a firewoman discovered a very heated make out session in the elevator.

Seamus went into a broad explanation, his cheeks burning red, about how he was bravely saving James’ life by giving him mouth to mouth.

She didn’t buy it, but she also didn’t ask any questions, so Seamus considered that a win.

Their relationship blossomed from there.

Fast forward about a year and Seamus was packing all of his shit and moving into James’ apartment with him.

The duo ended up getting in an argument that night about who player one was going to be. You see, the real issue with getting into a relationship with another gamer is that you both knew that being player one was always better than being player two.

They, of course, had gotten into arguments about this in the past about this, but it always ended with “it’s my house I get to be player one now sit the fuck back down and play as Luigi.”

Now that they lived in the same house, and that wasn’t possible to end it with that anymore.

“I swear to god James I’m gonna walk my ass out that door right there.” Seamus accentuated his words with jabs to the door. “If you make me be player 2.”

This argument had been going on for roughly 30 minutes now.

“PLAYER 2 IS SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT, SEAMUS.” James’ voice rose again, continuing the calm and mannerly discussion like only an adult named James Richard Wilson would.

When Seamus moved to stand up James begrudgingly grabbed player two’s controller and threw player one into Seamus’ lap.

“You’re an asshole.” James declares as he starts up the map.

Seamus scoffed. “Right back at you.”

James rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Fastforward another year and the duo were making dinner together. They normally went out to eat or had something delivered… But today James was feeling adventurous, the pink fluffy apron that Seamus had bought for him after making a comment about how domesticated James was turning had been staring at him from the closet.

So sue him, James was making breakfast at 8:00 pm because he didn’t really know how to make much else. To be fair, neither did Seamus.

Cracking an egg on the skillet, James began humming a tune quietly to himself.

“Lady Gaga, really?” Seamus said, recognizing the tune immediately.

James began humming it louder in defiance.

“James, please.”

Opening his mouth, James began to sing, he didn’t even know all of the lyrics but he was gonna repeat the ones that he did know until he drove Seamus crazy.

“James, I swear to god.” Seamus took a pinch the flour that he was using to create his pancakes and flicked a small amount towards James’ face, effectively silencing him with a gasp.

James’ turned toward Seamus, his eyes burning with an intensity that would be frightening if Seamus didn’t trust him. “How. Dare. You.” James said in mock anger, over enunciating each word.

James grabbed an egg from the tray and smashed it over Seamus’ head.

That was it.

It turned into an all out war from there, nothing was sacred as the two flung food at one another.

The fire alarm put an end to their war as the finally realized that the eggs were currently on fire.

Seamus and James both rushed to the aid of the burning eggs and James put out the eggs while Seamus went to fan the fire alarm to make it shut up.

The kitchen was ruined, but they put the fire out and silenced the alarm.

Seamus looked towards James as they surveyed the damage.

“Takeout?”

“Takeout.”

“James we are not getting a dog.” Another year, another grumpy Seamus.

James’ gave Seamus his best puppy dog eyes as the small dog he held did the same. “Her names’ Ein, Seamus.”

Seamus looked into the small puppy’s eyes. “…No.” He was more hesitant this time, but they did not need a dog.

“She’ll get along with Mr. Meowgi, I swear. They’ll be best friends.” James announced, Ein squirmed in his hands almost as if she were confirming this to be true. “Just hold her for a second.”

Seamus rolled his eyes, sighing loudly as he held his arms out, waiting to receive the small furry creature.

James plopped Ein down into Seamus’ arms and the puppy went to work licking every inch of skin that Seamus had made available on his face. “See! She likes you, Seamus!” James exclaimed loudly.

It was only after a few minutes of holding Ein that Seamus softened visibly, which was amazing, because it took about .03 seconds of James just looking at her for his heart to soften.

“Alright maybe she isn’t so bad…” Seamus admitted, feeling very paternal for Ein now that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Seamus carried her out of the store, declaring that if he handed the dog over to James that she would wake up and he just wanted the poor creature to sleep. Really.

Another blink of the eye and it’s their fourth year anniversary.

It’s surprisingly calm between the two, they’re sitting comfortably on the couch with TV playing in the background.

Nothing to fight about, just the two enjoying the other’s company.

Seamus’ head burrows further into James’ chest when the other man moves his leg in a position that’ll hopefully wake it up.

“Stop fidgeting.” Seamus mumbles.

James considers making a comment, being a smartass in some way, but his tongue grows dry at the thought of ruining this perfect moment.

James thinks about what to say, he’s always been one to speak his mind and there’s only one thing that’s been popping up in his mind lately. “Marry me?”

Seamus’ doesn’t even seem thrown back by this surprise statement, not even moving an inch from quite possibly the most comfortable position in the entire world. “In the morning, Romeo.”

James’ lips purse themselves as he runs that over in his mind. “Does that make you Juliet then?”

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”

Time passes quickly, and before James knows it, it’s their 5th year anniversary.

James just wished he weren’t spending it alone.

Pulling out his phone, James looked at the conversation that the two had shared on his phone, the conversation full of his comments with no replies from Seamus.

James pushed the button to call and just like he expected, it went straight to voicemail.

The voicemail was full, but James spoke anyway.

He knew that Seamus wouldn’t hear it, but he felt the need to just say it out loud.

“I thought I could manage.” James’ took a deep breath to steady himself. “I can’t.” His voice broke and he could barely continue. “Not without you… Not ever.” James pulls the phone away from his ear and wipes the tears that sting at his eyes.

James sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating everything that he’d been through and he tried to convince himself that he’d be able to move on.

He was lying to himself, that was something that he knew for certain.

So instead of focusing on the negative, James focused on the positive.

A deep breath and he was meeting Seamus in the elevator again.

Another, he was helping Seamus move into his house.

Another, the two ruining the kitchen with their antics.

Another, James watching Seamus fall in love with Ein when he handed her over to him.

Another, James cuddling with Seamus and asking finally asking him to marry him.

James’ phone beeps, effectively breaking the silence.

James’ eyes light up when he sees who it is.

Another, Seamus forgiving him.

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T WANT TO END IT ON A ANGSTY NOTE SO I MADE IT HAPPY


End file.
